Invader Zim & Secret Saturday
by Glynda Goodwitch
Summary: Zim and Dib meets the Secret Scientist, after going through a portal which connects their worlds. But things soon get out of hand, and they need to return to their world before things change in the Secret Scientist world and theirs. [First crossover, so please respect it. Thank you.]
1. Chapter 1

"You get back here Zim! I know what you really are!"

"What do you think I really am then?!"

"An alien! You are an actual alien!"

"I am not an ALIEN. . . . . I'm just a kid with a very rare skin condition."

"Dude, I seen you as an alien maybe once or twice, you can't deny that at all."

"Yes, I can. You're insane."

"I hate you, you know that right?"

"Yes, yes I do. Now get out of my house."

"Wait, weren't we outside your house one minute ago?"

We both stop arguing and looked around the area that surrounded us. This is really strange. . . . To the both of us, that is.

"Want to solve this together?"

"Yeah, why not Zim."

"To the lab!"  
"You have a lab?"

"Don't you?"

"Good point. You are still an alien though."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

We both continue arguing back and forward, as we got into the elevator and headed down to Zim's secret lab. Looking at his large screen, we both watch the map of the town as small red blinks came and go. This was getting weird.

"Wanna jump through one, and see what happen?"

"Sure, just let me call my dad and tell him that I will be investigating teleportation. . . Hey day, it's Dib. Yeah, Gaz is doing fine. To let you know, I am going to be looking into portals. Its science related, and I just wanted to let you know. Later. Okay, let's go and to let you know that was his voicemail so I just left a message."

"Good, because there is a portal right there."

The two of us race at the same time, and jump through one of the portals going through a very long worm hole. I think that is what it is called, not really sure.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of us fell onto a hard metal floor, and looked around. This did not look like our world at all.

"Zim, where are we?"

"I really have no idea. What is this place, Dib?"

"Definitely not our world, Zim. We could be in another universe, for all we know."

"Quiet, there are people coming."

Zim soon grabbed my arm, and he jump up onto the ceiling. We stayed up there, as we two people walking down the hallway. And they were both arguing with one another.

"I cannot believe that you messed with my matter transporter. Did I not tell you, not to touch it?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"And what did you do?"

"Touch it."

"More of messed with it. Now that it has been messed with, strange things just might be happening. Not just here, but anywhere that we could think of. Who knows, it might connect to other universes, Beeman!"

"It already did!"

"You just had to yell that did you, Zim."

"What, I wanted to prove that her theory was true that it did connect to another universe."

He soon let go of the ceiling and we both fell onto the floor.

"And just who are the both of you?"

"My name is Zim, and this is Dib. I believe that is all they need to know."

"Dude you are way wrong. As you can see, we come from another universe with pretty much the same Earth as yours, but different. Where we come from, humans are advance in technology, but less in intelligence."

"Why does he have green skin?"

"Beeman. . . ."

"What Miranda, I wanted to ask."

"He says that he has a rare skin condition, but I know what he really is."

"And what will that be? An alien?"

"Yes, he is an actual alien, Miranda. And I have been trying to expose him for days on end. Hey, is he okay? Because he is giving off the wide eye look."

"He is a ufologist. He studies in UFO's."

"Finally, I meet someone who knows almost the same things as me! Yes!"

"And just what are you two going to be doing?"

"Hey Beeman. Want to dissect him?"

"Let's do it. My lab is ready for stuff like this."

"Hold it all of you! No one is being dissected, at all. Arthur, we need to get these two back to their world before the others find out that they are here. For now, we need to keep them hidden from Epsilon and make sure they stay out of trouble. Now let's get down to my lab area, fix my matter transporter and get them back home. Do you understand me?"

"Fine."

"I understand."

"Beeman?"

"Fine, but can I take a few samples from him?"


End file.
